Tentangmu
by Gia-XY
Summary: Keith benar-benar baru kali ini merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri./ "Dengar, ya! Keith yang kukenal itu bajingan menyebalkan yang beraninya main curang dan kasar, sama sekali bukan orang murah hati yang dengan sukarela menawari traktiran pada bocah kesusahan yang dililit utang—apalagi aku! Jadi, cepat menyerah dan katakan ke mana kau sembunyikan Keith yang asli!"/ Slash.


**Tentangmu**

Rate: T

Genre(s): Friendship, romance

Warning(s): Slash, bahasa kasar, DLDR, dll.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters bukan milik saya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seumur hidup, Keith tidak pernah mencoba menggombal. Mau menggombal bagaimana? PDKT biasa saja selalu gagal.

PDKT? Keith pernah PDKT? Hei, jangan salah! Begitu-begitu, sebelum jadi kolektor kartu, Keith itu cowok biasa, tahu! Pernah, dong, merasakan yang namanya suka walau hanya sekali atau dua kali.

Setelah sekian lama perasaan macam itu terlupakan, kini hal menyebalkan itu muncul lagi.

Pertamanya, Keith berpikir, mengapa juga ia mau-mau saja mencari-cari orang bodoh yang tidak layak untuk dicari? Hanya karena orang itu mengalahkannya? Kalau begitu, harusnya tinggal datangi ke sekolahnya, lalu minta duel ulang. Selesai. Mengapa Keith harus sampai repot-repot bergabung dengan grup orang-orang tidak jelas untuk menantang kembali bocah SMA itu?

… Ya, yang dikejarnya adalah bocah SMA …. Sekolahnya di SMA Domino dan ia katanya mantan anak berandalan—walau sampai saat terakhir Keith melihatnya, kelakuannya masih berandal. Namanya ….

"Jounouchi … Katsuya …."

Pemilik kamar apartemen mengerjap begitu melihat wajah tak asing yang sudah lama menghilang dari hadapannya—aduh, mana wajahnya mengerut begitu pula. Hampir saja Jounouchi Katsuya—pemilik kamar apartemen yang didatangi Keith—membanting pintu kamar karena mengira si pemencet bel kamar adalah penagih utang.

Sumpah, deh. Penampilan Keith berantakan sekali! Bak om-om penagih utang yang Katsuya tahu kebiasaannya adalah mabuk-mabukan sampai malas merapikan diri.

"Oh, kukira penagih utang. Ternyata kau, toh."

"Anak bangsat …. Begitu sikapmu pada tamu?"

Katsuya memadang wajah Keith dengan ekspresi malas setengah meledek.

"Tamu macam apa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen orang dengan wajah siap membunuh begitu?"

Keith mengerjap. Jelas ia tidak paham maksud ucapan orang yang dikunjunginya. Memang ekspresinya terlihat seperti itu? Gawat, sepertinya ia kebanyakan berpikir.

Keith menghela napas. Sepertinya salahnya juga tidak menata pikiran terlebih dahulu sebelum mendatang Katsuya. Ia tahu itu salahnya, tetapi yang namanya Keith Howard tentu ogah minta maaf walau merasa bersalah!

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Aku mau bicara—"

"Melihat wajahmu, aku juga tahu kalau tujuanmu ke sini kalau bukan untuk menantang duel, pasti untuk mengoceh. Boleh, sih. Tetapi, jangan di sini, ya."

Keith baru saja akan mengomel karena bocah remaja itu memotongnya. Kalau saja Keith tidak sadar bahwa Katsuya mendadak melirik-lirik ke arah tangga dengan tampang agak was-was, entah apa alasannya.

Keith memutar tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah tangga.

"Eh? Oi! Ini kita jadi—"

"Ikut aku. Kita ke kafe dekat sini." Tanpa menoleh, Kaith terus membalas Katsuya yang berseru bingung sembari berjalan pergi.

"Wuah! Sebentar! Aku ambil dompet dulu!"

Keith berdecih.

"Semenit."

 _DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BRUKH!_

"AUUUGH!"

Keith memijit kepalanya mendengar suara dari dalam kamar yang pintunya masih terbuka itu. Sepertinya penantiannya akan menjadi lebih lama dari semenit ….

"Bocah merepotkan …."

 **-XxX-**

"Oi, Bandit Keith, aku mau tanya …."

"Apa?"

"Daritadi saat melihat menu ini, aku berpikir … KOK, HARGA MAKANANNYA MAHAL SEKALI?!"

 _Crang!_

"Berisik! Jangan berteriak! Dan, apanya yang mahal?!"

Keith meletakkan kasar cangkir kopinya dengan wajah agak emosi. Tolong, siapa yang tidak emosi saat bocah yang dibawanya lama sekali untuk memilih menu pesanan saja! Bahkan, saat kopi pesanan Keith datang, Katsuya masih belum selesai memilih minuman! Hanya minuman, loh!

Lagipula, mahal apanya? Menurut Keith, harganya terjangkau untuk anak sekolahan, kok! Buktinya, sejak tadi banyak remaja singgah di sana!

Sementara sumber kekesalan Keith meletakkan menu di atas meja dan menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan wajah sedih yang begitu hiperbolis.

"Ini! Lihat! Air mineral saja harganya semacam harga es teh manis di restoran keluarga biasa! Ini, mah, kafe buat kaum seperti CEO Bajingan yang selalu bolos di sekolahku kali!"

Sumpah, Keith mau mengamuk rasanya …. Dan, apa CEO itu maksudnya Kaiba Seto?

Keith menarik napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi pelan-pelan.

 _Sabar, Keith, sabar._ Keith memberi sugestu untuk diri sendiri. Untuk hari itu saja, ia harus sabar dengan bocah sialan itu ….

Tampaknya, akan jadi panjang kalau Keith membahas soal komentar remaja itu ….

"Aku yang bayar …." Akhirnya, Keith berucap pasrah.

"Hah?"

"Jangan 'hah'. Pilih satu minuman. Aku yang bayar."

Katsuya diam, berpikir. Beberapa kali, ia mengerjap. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sebelah sisi mulutnya tebuka lebar.

"Haaaah? Kau … kau benar-benar Keith …?"

Keith mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Katsuya meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas meja, memajukan tubuhnya, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Keith dengan jari telunjuk tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Dengar, ya! Keith yang kukenal itu bajingan menyebalkan yang beraninya main curang dan kasar, sama sekali bukan orang murah hati yang dengan sukarela menawari traktiran pada bocah kesusahan yang dililit utang—apalagi aku! Jadi, cepat menyerah dan katakan ke mana kau sembunyikan Keith yang asli!"

"Tunggu! Kau mencurigai—"

Katsuya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sembari mengadahkan kepala dan menutup mata.

"Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aku tidak dengar! Cepat katakan di mana Keith yang asli! Walau aku tidak suka padanya, aku tetap tidak sejahat itu dengan membiarkan orang yang seenaknya menyamar jadi ia!"

Keith berkedut kesal. Sial, bocah menyebalkan, benar-benar minta dicekik sampai sekarat.

Dengan kesal, Keith buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya, mencari sesuatu. Kemudian, ia meletakkan selembar kartu yang diambil dari dalam dompet ke atas meja dengan kasar.

"Aku Keith Howard, dan ini Kartu Tanda Penduduk yang kubuat di negaraku! Itu asli, silakan cek kalau kau mau repot-repot pergi ke luar negeri untuk hal setidakpenting ini!"

Keith terengah-engah setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari menekan ujung jari-jarinya yang menyodorkan kartu tanda kependudukan miliknya ke depan Katsuya.

Sial, ia selalu begini kalau sudah ketemu bocah itu. Apa-apa bawaannya emosi untuk hal tidak penting. Ini Keith yang terlalu emosian atau pemuda itu memang jago menyulut emosi orang, ya?

"… Serius, tuh? Keith asli?"

Keith mengangguk cepat.

"Perlu kulepas kacamata hitamku sekalian—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak usah! Kalau begitu …, pelayan! Mau pesan, dong!"

Keith menghela napas lega begitu Katsuya mebgangkat tangannya dengan senyuman riang. Untung saja bocah bodoh itu tidak memperpanjang masalah.

Keith mengambil kembali kartunya, kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam dompet. Sambil menatapi Katsuya yang sibuk memilih menu dengan pelayan yang baru saja datang, Keith memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke kantong celana _jeans_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu, terima ka—ih, apa, sih, lihat-lihat begitu? Seram, tahu!" Katsuya memasang wajah jijik saat menyadari Keith tengah memandangnya. Untungnya pelayan yang menerima pesanan tadi sudah lebih dahulu pergi, jadi ia tidak perlu mendengar komentar menyebalkan-namun-super-jujur Katsuya pada Keith.

Seharusnya Keith kesal dengan komentar terakhir tadi. Hanya saja, tampaknya ia tidak ada waktu lagi untuk emosi. Sudah saatnya ia masuk ke topik pembicaraan.

"Aku langsung mulai saja. Jadi, beritahu aku soal dirimu." Tanpa basi-basi, Keith berucap tegas, menatap lurus pemuda di hadapannya.

Katsuya hening sejenak, kemudian ia mengorek telinganya.

Tidak salah dengar, tuh, ia? Atau Keith yang salah bicara?

Keith berdecih kesal melihat reaksi remaja di hadapannya.

"Cepat bicara dan jangan buang-buang waktu. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk bocah sepertimu." Keith menukas dengan wajah garang.

Seakan tidak takut—atau memang ia tidaj takut—Katsuya pun mengamuk.

"Enak saja! Yang duluan mencariku, 'kan, kau! Mengapa aku yang dikatai—"

"Per-ta-nya-an."

Katsuya berengut kesal begitu Keith memotong sembari mengeja, secara tidak langsung mengajak kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Apa-apaan, sih, pria di hadapannya?

"Iya, ah! Mengerti, mengerti! Memang kau mau tahu soal apa? Lalu, untuk apa?"

Keith memasang wajah datar, terlalu lelah untuk kesal lagi. Bocah di hadapannya terlalu cerewet. Tinggal cerita saja banyak tanyanya.

"Bukan untuk meneror yang pasti. Jawab, atau kuteror tempat tinggalmu setiap ha—"

"WUA! WUA! Baiklah! Baiklah!" Katsuya langsung mengalah, kemudian ia berdehem singkat.

"Aku cerita yang umum saja, deh …. Namaku Jounouchi Katsuya—walau kau pasti tahu. Bintang aquarius—kalau mau belikan kado, boleh tanya tanggal sekalian, kok. Aku sudah SMA 3 dan sebentar lagi lulu—eh, kau harusnya juga tahu yang ini. Umurku … malas hitung, ah, kelamaan. Saat SMP, aku pernah ikut geng berandalan—dan tolong jangan tanya rinciannya, soalnya mengingatkan pada rantaian kejadian menyebalkan. Saat SMA juga kelakuanku masih berandal sampai aku berteman dengan Yuugi—aku sebenarnya kaget juga Yuugi bisa membuatku bertobat." Sampai bagian itu, Keith benar-benar harus menahan kesal dengan mengepalkan tangan karena komentar-komentar tidak penting Katsuya dan caranya bercerita. "Aku punya satu adik perempuan bernama Kawai Shizuka. Beda nama keluarga karena orangtuaku bercerai. Shizuka ikut Ibu, aku ikut Ayah."

Kemudian, Keith tediam membungkam protes yang sebelumnya ingin ia keluarkan, kemudian memandangi Katsuya dalam diam.

"Apa-apaan pandanganmu itu?" Katsuya bertanya sebal.

Seakan tisak terjadi apa pun dalam dirinya, Keith membalas, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa …. Lanjutkan saja."

Bohong besar. Padahal, sesungguhnya, Keith merasa takjub dalam hatinya. Jounouchi Katsuya benar-benar pemuda aneh. Bisa-bisanya Katsuya bercerita soal perceraian orangtuanya dan kondisi buruk—bagi Keith, itu cukup buruk—keluarganya dengan nada bicara masih penuh semangat. Mungkinkah ia sudah terbiasa?

"Em, lalu … dulu aku ikut _Duelist Kingdom_ untuk pengobatan adikku. Makanya saat kau terus menghalangiku, aku rasanya sudah mau membantaimu di tempat. Yah, kukatakan begini pun, pasti kau tidak akan merasa bersalah—"

"Maaf."

Katsuya mengerjap beberapa kali, memandangi Keith yang mendadak tertunduk di hadapannya. Kemudian, Katsuya memandangi lawan bicaranya heran.

"Kau … benar-benar bukan alien atau—"

"Bocah bangsat …. Lanjutkan!"

Keith langsung menyesal sudah sudah memotong. Bocah di hadapannya terlalu menyebalkan. Yah, bukan berarti ia menyesal juga sudah merasa bersalah tadi. Oh, sial, ia rasanya menjadi lebih manusiawi—salah siapa ini?

Walau kesal dengan panggilan dari Keith, Katsuya berusaha mengabaikan karena ancaman Keith untuk meneror tempat tinggalnya setiap hari.

"Um, lalu … uh …. Kau mau dengar soal apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

"Semuanya soal dirimu—"

"GILA! Mau makan waktu berapa lama untuk cerita, hah?! Memangnya buat apa, sih?!"

Keith terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Katsuya. Gawat, tadi, sih, ia berhasil mengelak. Sekarang rasanya Katsuya akan menuntut jawaban …. Lihat saja tatapannya, sudah penasaran setengah mati begitu ….

… Jawabnya bagaimana, ya? Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Keith dengan blak-blakan berkata kalau ia melakukan ini atas dorongan pikiran dan hati? Bisa-bisa ia dianggap makhluk luar angkasa sungguhan.

"Ukh, itu … aku …," Keith menelan ludahnya, gugup, "… berusaha … mencari tahu soal … kelemahanmu …?"

BODOOOOOH! Ia berkata apa, sih?! Aduh! Lihatlah! Ekspresi Katsuya langsung kosong begitu! Pasti setelah ini Katsuya akan mengamuk dan meninggalkan—

"Bfft …."

—kafe …? Loh …?

"Bwahahahahah! Apa katamu tadi?! Me-mencari kelemahan?! Dari Tuan Jounouchi Katsuya ini?! Gyahahahaha! Aduh, jangan bercanda, deh! Mana ada! Kalau soal latar belakang keluarga, ya, lain cerita! Selain itu, pemuda di depanmu ini multitalenta, lo—"

"Hah? Serius, tuh? Sepertinya tampangmu bukan tampang orang pintar di sekolah. Pasti peringkatnya mendekati peringkat terak—"

"Ih! Kemampuan akademis tidak masuh hitungan, ah!"

"Tampangmu juga tampang orang tidak peka. Itu bukannya—"

"Orang terlalu peka juga tidak bagus, tahu! Dan, aku ini peka!"

"Akh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Ini tidak akan selesai kalau terus dilanjutkan!"

Akhirnya, keduanya diam. Keith meminum kopinya beberapa teguk untuk melepas kekesalan. Beruntung pelayan mendatangi meja mereka untuk mengantar teh pesanan Katsuya saat itu juga, jadi remaja pirang itu tidak sempat memancing Keith untuk mengamuk lagi.

Keith meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas piring pasangannya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi, melepas lelah. Sungguh, bicara dengan Jounouchi Katsuya bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila suatu hari nanti!

Oh, tunggu, anak itu pesan es teh, ya? Tampaknya ia suka minuman dingin, Keith diam-diam mencatat itu dalam kepalanya.

"Eh, omong-omong, Keith," Keith menatap pemuda di hadapannya, ekspresinya sudah lebih kalem, "setelah duel itu, kau ke mana?"

Katsuya bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Padahal, sesungguhnya, topik itu berbau cukup sensitif. Namun seperti biasa, Katsuya orangnya memang tidak peka—dan Keith jelas tahu itu.

Keith paham duel yang mana yang dimaksud Katsuya: duel mereka saat Keith menjadi kaki tangan Tenma Yakou ….

Keith menghela napas berat, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pertanyaan itu harus sekali dijawab, ya?

Keith memajukan tubuhnya, melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"… Ini hal yang pasti tidak ingin kaudengar …."

"Tidak apa-apa, cerita saja." Katsuya bersikeras.

"Lebih baik jangan dengar."

"Memang mengapa? Aku akan dengarkan dengan baik, kok. Tidak akan komentar macam-macam." Katsuya tetap bersikeras.

Keith refleks mengulurkan tangannya sampai tepat di depan kening Katsuya. Si Siswa SMA mengerjap heran, kemudian refleks berteriak singkat sebelum akhirnya menahannya ketika ia merasakan sentilan di dahinya.

"AA—!"

Katsuya mengusap-usap dahinya, kesakitan. Kemudian, ia menatap kesal pria di hadapannya.

"Oi, apa-apaan?!"

"Maaf, aku gemas."

Jawaban Keith sukses membuat tingkat kekesalan Katsuya meningkat seketika.

"Oi, kau ini—"

"—mencari."

Katsuya memutus ucapannya saat ia sadar Keith menggerakkan mulutnya. Kemudian, remaja itu mengerjap.

"Apa?"

"Mencari, Bodoh. Aku mencari tahu soal …." Keith menggantung ucapannyax tampak ragu.

"'Soal' apa?" Dengan wajah polos yang tampak penasaranc Katsuya bertanya, mendorong Keith untuk menjawab.

"… Ukh, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini …." Keith menarik bandananya agak turun, berharap benda itu dapat menutupi wajahnya yang terasa sedikit memanas. "Aku mencari tahu soalmu …."

Katsuya diam beberapa saat, kembali mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian memasang wajah tidak percaya yang berlebihan khasnya.

"Haaaaa?" Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Maksudnya apa, tuh?"

Katsuya berkacak pinggang, masih dengan wajah anehnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Begini, ya. Memang kauingat pernah memberi tahu alamat apartemen dan nomor kamarmu padaku?" Keith bertanya dengan senyum kesal. Sialan, rasanya ia tambah kesal melihat reaksi bodoh remaja di hadapannya.

"Hah? Tidak pernah, 'ka—OH! Maksudnya kau mau mengun—mmph!"

Buru-buru Keith mengulurkan tangannya, membekap mulut Katsuya sebelum remaja itu berbicara dengan suara keras dan membuat seluruh pengunjung kafe mendengar apa yang dikatakannya sampai membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pelankan suaramu, Bocah!" Keith berbisik dengan nada kesal.

Katsuya yang tidak suka dibekap terpaksa mengangguk-angguk paham supaya tangan besar Keith dijauhkan dari mulutnya.

Keith menghela napas lelah, kemudian melepaskan bekapannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya kesal sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulut.

"Begini, ya. Terserah saja kalau misalnya kau menganggapku penguntit atau apa. Yang jelas, aku mencari informasi tentangmu."

Katsuya mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian memandangi Keith dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Karena mau mencari kelemahanku?" tebak Katsuya penuh percaya diri.

Keith rasanya hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduk. Sumpah, mengapa ia tertarik pada remaja sebodoh itu?!

"Ya, ya! Karena itu! Apa katamulah!" Keith menghardik kesal, merasa kesal dan malas menjelaskan jawaban benarnya pada Katsuya.

Katsuya mengangguk-angguk sok paham, kemudian meminum tehnya dengan wajah setengah berpikir—yang masih saja tampak bodoh di mata Keith.

Keith terus memandang jengkel Si Remaja Pirang, bahkan sampai Katsuya meletakkan kembali gelas tehnya yang sudah kosong setengah. Remaja itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya, padahal belum ada satu jam mereka bertemu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kalau memang ingin informasi, kurasa caramu agak aneh."

Keith mengernyit kesal setengah heran.

"Hah?!"

"Jangan tersinggung dulu, dong. Maksudku, kalau memang mau tahu, kau sebenarnya, 'kan, bisa bertanya seperti tadi sebelum kita berpisah waktu itu—atau, kautahu sekolahku, 'kan?." Katsuya kembali melanjutkan dengan wajah tanpa merasa berdosa.

Sejujurnya, Keith makin bingung dengan jalan pikir Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Begini, ya, Bocah. Kuterangkan saja. Sebenarnya, bukankah aku ini tidak punya hak bertanya seperti tadi kepadamu? Memangnya kau tidak risih kalau orang yang sebenarnya adalah musuhmu mendadak mengunjungi sekolahmu, mengajak bertemu denganmu seperti ini dan mengintrogasimu seperti barusan?" Keith mengutarakan isi pikirannya sambil menahan malu. Malu? Jelas saja! Barusan saja, secara tidak langsung, ia mengutarakan hal—yang mungkin—mencurigakan yang baru saja dilakukannya tepat di kafe itu kepada Katsuya: menanyakan informasi pribadi.

Minta informasi langsung kepada musuh, benar-benar seperti makhluk menyedihkan yang putus asa. Ini salah SMA Domino yang tidak mau membeberkan informasi muridnya dan salah Jounouchi Katsuya yang bahkan tidak punya telepon genggam beserta akun media sosial! Untuk mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Katsuya pun, Keith harus bertanya pada Tenma Yakou. Tentu hal itu ia lakukan dengan membanting harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"Kalau soal risih atau tidak, mungkin lebih ke arah merasa aneh, sih. Dan soal musuh …. Begini, ya, Keith. Kau memang musuhku—rivalku tepatnya. Mungkin kau melakukan banyak hal tidak termaafkan di masa lalu, namun aku yakin satu hal. Kau bisa berubah, Keith. Status rival juga bukannya tidak bisa dibarengi dengan berteman, kok. Kalau memang kaumau informasi, kurasa susah juga kalau sekaligus minta semuanya, karena aku juga tidak tahu informasi macam apa yang sebenarnya kauharapkan. Kalau mau, ya, pelan-pelan. Kita berteman saja dulu." Katsuya mengoceh santai sembari beberapa kali menyedot tehnya melalui sedotan. Wajah dan nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia berbohong atau keberatan dengan kehadiran pria di hadapannya.

Katsuya itu memang tidak pintar berbohong, dari wajahnya pun terlihat. Keith pun hanya tertegun mendengar kata-kata bocah SMA itu. Tidak ia sangka, Katsuya bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Keith kira remaja SMA di hadapannya adalah tipe pendendam yang tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berbuat jahat padanya dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Namun, barusan saja, Katsuya mengimplikasikan bahwa … ia tidak keberatan berteman dengan Keith ….

… Sial, rasanya Keith mau menangis …. Sayang sekali Keith itu tipe pria yang tidak mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yah, tetapi kalau memang niatmu mencari kelemahanku siap-siap kecewa saja, ya. Soalnya aku ini tidak punya kelemahan! Ahahahaha!"

… Dan sahutan penuh percaya diri Katsuya menghapuskan semua rasa haru Keith dalam satu detik ….

Baru saja Keith akan menghardik remaja di hadapannya, Katsuya mendadak sudah tersentak panik.

"Aaah! Aku baru ingat! Ini jam berapa?!" Katsuya buru-buru mencari jam di sekitar dinding kafe.

Dengan tenang, Keith melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Empat sore. Ada apa memang—"

"Ayahku akan segera pulang dari 'urusan'nya dan ia akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku belum pulang!"

Keith mengangguk-angguk paham. Begitu, rupanya Ayah Katsuya tipe yang ketat pada peraturan. Si Pria Asing mencatat dalam hatinya.

Andai kautahu bahwa bayanganmu sangat jauh dari kenyataan, Keith. Pukulan, tendangan, dan lemparan barang sesungguhnya tidak akan ragu dilibatkan oleh Sang Ayah kalau tahu anaknya pulang sebelum dirinya pulang.

"Maaf, Keith, kutinggal sekarang tidak apa-apa, ya? Ini masalah hidup dan mati!" Katsuya buru-buru berdiri dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan kepala sambil membungkuk dalam.

Keith jadi penasaran, seperti apa tampang Jounouchi senior itu sampai bisa membuat anaknya yang berandal setakut itu? _Mungkin tipe ayah yang agak brutal dalam menghukum,_ demikian pikir Keith.

Keith mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Si Remaja.

"Iya, iya. Sana pergi. Bayaran, 'kan, aku yang urus. Tehmu juga sudah habis."

Katsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan seakan ia baru saja melihat malaikat.

"K-Keith …."

Keith memasang tampang jijik melihat Katsuya yang seakan ingin menangis terharu.

"Pulang sana! Tampangmu membuatku berpikir kalau kau akan segera memelukku sampai tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Eh?! Kok, kau tahu aku baru saja akan memelukmu?!" Katsuya berseru kaget.

Keith terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Diam-diam, ia menyesali bahwa dirinya sudah menyukai remaja hiperbolis di hadapannya.

Eh, tunggu, apa Keith baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Jounouchi Katsuya?!

"Ya, sudah, deh. Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya! Lain kali kalau ada perlu, tolong temui aku di sekolah saja. Jangan ke kamar apartemenku! Sampai nanti!"

Sebelum Keith sempat penasaran mengapa Katsuya tidak mau Keith mencarinya ke kamar apartemennya, Katsuya sudah buru-buru beranjak dari hadapan Keith, setengah berlari karena mengingat dirinya masih berada di dalam kafe.

 _Seperti dikejar anjing saja,_ pikir Keith.

"Hei, Jounouchi Katsuya, tunggu!"

Katsuya berlari di tempat, kemudian menengok ke belakangnya—ke arah Keith yang ditinggalkannya.

"Apa?! Aku buru-buru, nih!" Seru Katsuya panik.

Keith menegak ludahnya, kemudian menarik napasnya dan mengembuskannya cepat.

Bisa, ia bisa melakukannya!

"Bisa tidak … kita kembangkan hubungan kita … suapaya tidak jadi sepahit kopi yang kuminum hari ini …?"

BISA! BISA! KEITH BISA MENGGOMBAL! SUKSES!

Jujur saja, Keith dari dulu penasaran, rasanya menggombal itu seperti apa? Menunggu reaksi lawan bicaranya itu seperti apa?

Maaf saja kalau Keith bukan ahli menggombal, tetapi ia tidak tahan ingin menggombali Katsuya—entah mengapa.

Suasana kafe mendadak hening. Semua orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka, beralih menatapi Keith—mulai dari penghuni meja-meja di sekitar Keith sampai ke sekitar-sekitar mereka. Seorang gadis di pojok kafe menutup mulut tidak percaya, tetapi sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa senang. Katsuya menganga, jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Keith padanya.

"Hah?"

Keith masih duduk menahan malu. Ya, ampun …. Ia lupa bahwa di kafe ini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua! Gila! Parah!

"Ya, bisalah. Bicara apa, sih? Sampai bawa-bawa kopi segala. Sudah, ya! Aku pulang!"

Setelahnya, Katsuya melesat keluar dari kafe.

Gombal, gagal. Tujuan gombal, sukses.

Tepukan tangan terdengar di seluruh penghujung kafe. Semua orang tersenyum memandangi Keith. Gadis yang duduk di pojok kafe bertepuk tangan paling kencang sembari berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hebat!"

"Wah, ia bisa mengalahkan gengsinya dan mengajak berbaikan duluan!"

"Jantan sekali!"

"Kapan kau jadi begitu juga, Sayang?"

"AKU DUKUNG KALIAN BERSAMA!"

… Apa-apaan teriakan yang terakhir …?

Merasa malu karena diperhatikan semua orang, Keith buru-buru menghabiskan kopinya, kemudian menuju kasir. Ia berteriak galak, meminta agar pembayaran cepat diproses, namun kasir tetap tersenyum dan tampak tidak takut padanya. Yang dipikirkan Keith saat itu hanya ia harus keluar dari kafe tersebut, saat itu juga!

Sial, malu sekali! Ia berhasil mengalahkan rasa gengsi dan malunya saat menggombal ke Katsuya, tetapi rasa malu karena dilihati seluruh pengunjung kafe itu jauh berbeda!

Sialan, jatuh cinta benar-benar membuatnya yang selalu penuh perhitungan jadi keluar dari karakternya!

… Tunggu …. Apa? Jatuh cinta …? Keith jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?

… Katsuya …? Jounouchi Katsuya …?

Setelah pembayaran selesai, Keith buru-buru keluar kafe dengan mengentakkan kakinya. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

 _Jounouchi Katsuya, kau akan terima bayaranmu karena sudah membuatku seperti ini dalam waktu dekat! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh bersimpuh dan memohon-mohon agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu!_

Keith adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, dan ia sangat yakin dapat membuat keinginan-keinginannya terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Namun, dalam kasus Jounouchi Katsuya yang sangat polos, Keith yang sedang diterjang rasa malu lupa bahwa dirinya harus sangat ekstra bersabar.

Semoga berkat turun padamu, Keith Howard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Percayakah kamu seseorang terkadang bisa jadi bodoh ketika jatuh cinta? Saya percaya. Makanya, hati-hati kalau jatuh cinta, ya. Kalau gombal lihat situasi dan kondisi biar tidak malu. Hehe.

Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, nama kapal ini Toughahipping, nabrak sama nama kapal yuri di ZEXAL yang kelihatannya lebih terkenal di tumblr. Tidak apa, biar saya yang mencintai Toughshipping yang homo ini.

Ini sebenarnya fanfiksi setahun atau dua tahun lalu, tetapi baru saya buka lagi sekarang untuk diunggah ke internet. Selamat ulang tahun, Keith. Saya sayang kamu. Maaf telat beberapa jam, ya. Terima kasih banyak kepada Yakou sudah menghidupkan kembali Keith dan membiarkan kapal saja bisa berjalan. Juga terima kasih buat yang sudah lelah-lelah habisin waktu baca fanfikai ini. Ini kapal kesayangan saya sejak saya pertama kali unggah fanfiksi Yu-Gi-Oh di ffn, saya senang banget waktu bisa nyelesain fanfiksi ini karena akhirnya ada juga fanfiksi saya yang benar-benar fokus ke mereka lagi—tanpa gangguan karakter lain kali ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Dan juga untuk Razen yang jadi pemicu saya bikin fanfiksi ini secara tidak langsung. Entah dia sendiri ingat atau tidak, sih. Bahasa fanfiksi ini ada yang dirombak dari versi yang pernah saya kirim ke dia, cuma secara isi sebagian besar masih sama dan sama sekali tidak menyimpang—walau kapalnya belok. Yap, Razen pembaca pertama fanfikai ini, hahaha!

Sampai lain waktu kalau saya mampir lagi, ya. :D


End file.
